Reinhardt
The mad dragoon Overview Reinhardt Dragmire Amarant is the last playable character chronologically acquired in Final Fantasy Axis. Reinhardt assumes the party roles of team leader, primary damage dealer, and occasionally, stealth operative. At different times throughout the story he is placed as a protagonist or an antagonist. His personality is characterized as being highly energetic and bloodthirsty, although how much of his personality is a result of the engineered modifications to his body is unclear. Reinhardt also holds the distinction of having been designed in the image of the creative director of FFA, Robert Dant. Profile Demographic information, such as that found in the above template and other statistics not covered in there. History Personal Biography, often requires a spoiler tag. Subcategories Such as family, accomplishments, etc Abilities As appropriate Appearance and Personality Physical description and character's psychology Weapon of Choice *In terms of melee implements, Reinhardt holds a preference to wielding an enchanted quart-do given to him by a training monk in the Barkhang monastery when he studied fighting techniques there during his time as a fugitive before the third World War, although he is seem using various small knives and swords throughout the story of FFA. Reinhardt is often seen using the Eagle Talon and his inherent Mjollnir-related abilities to launch himself high in the air to strike downward with his quart-do in a fashion exhibited by traditional Final Fantasy dragoon-type characters. *Reinhardt is also often equipped with a small sidearm in his front jacket pocket when wielding his quart-do or a Shinra-16 model assault rifle with a detachable bayonet. He prefers the rarely used frost-type gunfire in his weapons, the use of which is enabled by the frost aura of his Mjollnir enhancements. *The Eagle Talon leg attachment is the core of Reinhardt's arsenal, however, enabling him parry attacks with the bladed end or to grip his opponent or environment with his outstretched leg, as well as present odd dance-like movements that opponents often find difficult to counter. There is a also a flail implement that can be unravelled from the Eagle Talon and used to attack enemies. *The "frozen blood" ability granted by the Mjollnir enhancements allows for him to fight for extended periods of time and seemingly never exhaust himself, as he is only depicted physically tiring of battle in the years before he was engineered into a Mjollnir. Associates *Reinhardt's father is a farm-estate owner in the forested region of northeast Oberon territory, and he is the only member of his family to have been involved in war, although his father gained some renown as an amateur treasure-hunter. *Known lovers are depicted several times, the majority of which being Oberonian women, most notably Nalani Vogel, with whom he had a very serious relationship with in the past *Reinhardt has been friends with Dick Marcheigsten and Prince Ibsonn since he left for finishing school before the war, and his friendship with the Prince has saved him and the rest of the Mjollnir team from incarceration and execution numerous times, and he now serves onboard Ipsonn and Dick's battleship, out of the public eye *The entire Mjollnir team was under Reinhardt's command in the past *Sigmar met Reinhardt on a field of battle during the war, and was surprised by his ferocity, having seen Reinhardt sever his own leg in a fit of violent rage *Goldberg Chapman was the Mjollnir Project's royal liaison and thus is a target of immense hatred for Reinhardt *A youthful and romance-related rivalry with Jackson that eventually culminates in a mutual yet uneasy friendship *Strong friendships are formed immediately with Alexander, and over a short amount of time with Triple 6 and Maehlek, and Reinhardt eventually lives with Maehlek in the frozen north for an indeterminate amount of time *Lavonte is an old mercenary captain who Reinhardt slew in his youth and whose former soldiers attempt to kill Reinhardt for decades until he slays the last of them shortly after the war *Reinhardt and Vaikos are destined to me the opposite halves of the "Steel Axis" as told in ancient Kosuran prophecies found in a buried temple, and as such they fight on their first meeting and hold unnatural and mysterious synchronicity in battle that neither of them seem to be able to explain Background *There was originally not intended to be a character in the story based on the creator, for fear of making a "mary sue" or at least offering a glossy bias to the entire tale, but it was later decided that Reinhardt would likely be seen as a unique character and an interesting angle for the story. *Like all of the main characters in Final Fantasy Axis, Reinhardt is based on a real-life person in the social circle of its creators. His physical appearance, personality, familial structure, and biography are all loosely inspired by the creative director of FFA, Robert Dant. *His primary FF-related inspirations are Cyan, Kefka, and Kain. *His non-FF inspirations include Mercutio, Liquid Snake, and GOB Bluth. Links *Final Fantasy Axis - Main Page Category:CharacterCategory:FFACategory:List of FFA Characters